The Demon
by azazemon
Summary: A scientist creates a weapon capable of destroying Orochimaru. The only problem is...it has escaped! As this manmade monster searches for a 'ninja' to kill, will it find more than it bargained for when it invades Konoha? NaruHina, RockSakuSasu & more!
1. Chapter 1

**_It's Escape_**

CRASH!!!

Two men wearing snow white armor were thrown into boulders, turning them into pebbles.

"Get up!" A female voice yelled.

A woman, asian by looks, with lower-back length hair, wearing white robes and wielding a staff ushered at her fallen men.

Off-screen, something knocked her into one of her fallen men, and another one got back up.

Their settings seemed to be the outside of a very large lab-like prison.

The man who rose unsheathed his sword, which glowed silver in the pale orange setting sun.

"Back beast! and be cleansed!" he roared.

He charged, but, as though by telekinesis, was thrown even harder into the boulder behind the one he smashed.

The reflection from the sword showed glowing yellow eyes.

Suddenly, those eyes,along with it's dark shape, dashed towards the forest adjacent the lab-prison.

"No! After him!" she yelled.

Their reinforcements finally arrived, and they gave chase.

They sped through the forest at breakneck speed on futuristic motorcycles.

After what seemed like an hour (but was actually thirty minutes) they gave up.

She turned her bike around, took one last look at the vast forest that her prey hides in, then sped back to the prison.

"I want all our forces out and searching for him!" she said the moment they entered the facility.

"Yes ma'am!" one said.

He gave her a salute and left the room.

The soldier who was knocked back walked up next to her.

He removed his helmet, revealing his own asian features, topped off with short spiky hair.

"How did he get out?" he asked.

"I don't know Josh, but I didn't anticipate it's intelligence enough to outsmart it."

"I know this might sound retarded, but what is the immediate purpose of finding him for?"

"Because," she said with a mild look of shame on her face, "recently, I struck a deal with Orochimaru-"

"Trisha! Of all the people-"

"Let me finish! I struck a deal with him, that I would create a specimen that was born with the second level of his cursed mark. Omega was my fifth attempt, and it worked. Orochimaru doesn't know this though, so it's still to our favor." she said holding out her hand to silence him so she could continue, "What he doesn't know, is that, I created this being to act as our juggernaut to take Orochimaru down. Even though this is in his brain, it has a huge flaw."

"Which is..."

"He knows Orochimaru is a ninja, and will go to search for him. The only problem is, the only thing in his mind to kill is 'ninja'."

"So, he'll kill any and all ninja he meets?"

"Exactly."

"What exactly did you augment him with?"

"He's a kekkei genkai hybrid. He has the blood of many shinobi that my robo-insects captured. You remember Zabuza Momochi's sidekick Haku correct?"

"Go on?"

"Well, recently they were both killed. But before he was buried, my insect was able to bring me a sample of blood that contained his Hyuton."

"What else?"

"Six years ago, with the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, I collected the blood from fallen members to gain sharingan, as well as sent one of my insects to collect a sample of byakugan. He also has the beast tongue the Inuzuka clan possess, and the Kaguya clan's shikotsumyaku."

"So, he's a tool that can be used to destroy mostly any ninja?"

"Almost any. See, I put the message of the Lion with the thorn in his paw to determine allies from foes by who demonstrates true kindness to him."

"How did you do that?"

She looked down at the control panel, shame etched across his face.

"Every waking moment of his life, I made a survival test."

"How?"

"Everytime he woke up, I sent men in there to kill him. Just to keep him on his toes at all times."

"Wow, when was he created?"

"Three years ago. But he has the intellegence of a world renowned scientist."

Josh gave a low whistle.

"Wow Trish, three years old and already his life is a living hell."

Josh left to organize the search party.

Trish's knees gave, and she began to silently cry on the dashboard, disguste with herself for his creation and suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Silent Night_**

The ninja guard standing at the konoha gates narrowed his eyes as he looked into the darkness of the forest.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because he saw yellow eyes flicker for a minute.

In the dead of night, and since he was sleepy, he merely dismissed it as a trick of the moon light on some wet leaves.

A dark figure flew over his head.

He glimpsed the shadow on the ground and looked up, shuriken and kunai beared.

He didn't even have time to scream before a long, black, reptilian tail was shoved down his throat.

As he died from suffocation, he stared into those eerie, yellow eyes.

Sakura was getting out of the shower and walked out of the door when she saw something perched on her balcony staring at her.

The creature cocked its head to the side and smiled, showing teeth that looked carnivorous.

She gave a high pitched scream and it was gone.

Her mother and father rushed into her room.(her father covered one side of his face.)

"What's wrong?" her mother asked concerned.

"Something...on my balcony!" she said pointing at her balcony with a shaky finger.

Her father went outside with a katana in one hand, and was shocked at what he saw.

It looked human, but seemed somewhat birdlike.

It's hands were clawed and surprisingly clean.

It had skin that had a dark-cloud gray color.

It's hair was long and black.

It had large, bat-like wings with sharp edges.

Sakura and her mother slowly walked outside to see what was taking so long.

Sakura was the first one to notice something terribly wrong with the picture.

It's eyes were yellow, but still had the three tomoe in it like sharingan, and its eye temples bulged like Hinata and Neji's byakugan.

It jumped off the chimney it was perched on and stood up straight.

It was about 6'4 and had a medium build.

It still focused its eyes on Sakura, then on her parents, then cocked its head to the side, studying them.

With movements their eyes couldn't follow, it jumped back, just as three shuriken hit the place its face just was.

Sakura looked in the direction of the shuriken to see Sasuke, Kakashi, and a blushing Naruto.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kakashi asked, looking at the visitor.

It then turned its attention to Kakashi and the others, tilting its head to the side, studying who they are.

Kakashi and Sasuke almost immediately recognized the bizarre sharingan in its eyes.

It disappeared from sight.

"Naruto! Sauke! Move!" Kakashi yelled as it came crashing into the spot they were just in.

It went for sasuke, who formed his hands into the tiger symbol.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Spreading its wings, which were about five feet in length, it flapped them once and the fire ball dissaperated.

In blinding speed it charged into Sasuke's stomach with its head, grabbed his left foot, then spun around before throwing him into Kakashi, who caught him without difficulty.

With the skillful one busy, its attack was now aimed at Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke yelled at different times.

It appeared behind Naruto and elbowed him in the back.

It then grabbed him by his throat, squeezed a little, before throwing him aside and quickly flying out the way before Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi slashed at the air he was previously occupying.

Now everyone in Konoha was awake, and the lights were turned on to illuminate their visitor.

Everyone looked at it in shock and horror as it looked at them with curiosity and wonder, like a kid in a candy store.

"What are you?" Kakashi asked.

It said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked.

It still stayed silent, studying them with its eerie, ominous eyes.

Suddenly, its eyes narrowed as it looked from Hinata, to Naruto, then from Sakura to Sasuke, and from Rock Lee to Sakura.

It folded its arms and looked like it was deep in thought.

"Well, I guess we'll get some answers the hard way." Kakashi said unsheathing his sharingan.

Hinata and Neji were shocked to see the bulging temples of the byakugan in the hands of this opponent.

It made hand signs that lasted for thirty seconds before announcing, in a demonically deep voice, " Fire Style: Fireball Justsu!"

What made it so surprising was that its fireballs were more numerous and larger than Sasuke's.

Everyone dodged it without any real means.

Neji got into his stance for his eight trigrams, and leapt at it.

"Two Palms!" he missed.

"Four Palms!" missed again.

"Eight Palms!" it was studying his movements.

"Sixteen Palms!" countering his speed with its own.

"Thirty-two palms!" learning from his moves.

"Sixty-four palms!" And predicting his moves two strikes before they happen. Oh yeah, he's an anti-ninja equivalent to Raid.

With the popular forward push kick seen in 300, he knocked Neji off the roof and onto the ground.

"Wait! Stop!" Tsunade said.

Everyone went quite and the night was silent for a moment.

"There's something you're not seeing."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hinata's Abduction_**

Tsunade stopped the attacks and looked at It with calculating eyes.

"You can't attack it because it's a mirror."

Some people where confused at this, so she went on to explain.

"It's a patient fighter,and very intelligent. Instead of attacking you, it waits for you to attack. The way you attack tells it what kind of fighter you are. And, because it has byakugan and sharingan, it knows when you'll attack, and copy your method of fighting to help it predict your moves. This...thing...knows how to take down a fighter."

"Well, how do we take down something that's always prepared for you?" Kakashi asked.

"That's a good question. For now, we'll have to play the waiting game with it to see if it'll get tired and attack. At least then, we'll have some sort of intel on how it fights."

The demon just looked at them, and didn't understand a word they said.

It was too busy looking from Hinata to Naruto.

Many people saw this, and Kiba and Neji edged closer to Hinata, while Kakashi and Sasuke appeared behind Naruto.

It's eyes swept over everyone, then narrowed at Tsunade.

Tsunade felt its gaze, and knew that it knew she was looked upon as the leader.

It tilted its head again.

"Get ready." Kakashi warned.

Quicker than anyone who didn't possess the eye kekkei genkai, it was off and heading for Naruto.

In a flash, Lee and Guy slashed through it with their kunai.

It fell to the floor, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_That means...!_ Kakashi said and whirled around towards Hinata.

Behind her a crystal ice mirror formed, then a clawed hand shot out, grabbed the back of her coat, and pulled her in.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled and leapt for her.

He barely missed her hand by and inch as she was pulled into the crystal portal.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE HER!" Naruto yelled and leapt at the glass.

By a stroke of luck, he also went through the mirror and entered a cold, warped, wormhole.

He could see the demon flying ahead, Hinata struggling and crying in its grasp.

It turned its head and saw him.

He thought it would turn around and fight him, but it kept going.

It wanted him to follow it.

Back in Konoha, the ice mirror shattered as everyone stood frozen and cold as the wormhole itself.

"Oh no, Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

She had finally managed to pull some close on.

"No need to worry." Neji said with a smirk.

"Why not?! Didn't you see the glass shatter after that portal?" Ino said in anger.

"He's right, even I saw the light at the end of the tunnel." Kakashi said calmly.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This thing is strong yes, but that mirror only transported him, Naruto and Hinata a few miles that way." he said pointing towards the mountain.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"No portal will get you very far, and, the portal was pointing towards the mountains. I'd say, it's worth looking into."


End file.
